6pm good morning
by insaneXrandomXretards
Summary: There are 10 of us, 2 of us decide to make a bet. We split into groups and wait till night fall, when we emerge we find a horrifying thing...It's them.
1. Chapter 1 The Bet

**Hello everybody this is kai/seiteki/nashi/Stella with our new fanfic in this we will be taking turns to all write different chapters just so we can all add our own ideas I do not own Naruto**

"Yes I win" screamed Chloe from the cupboard.

"Sshhh" whispered me and Connor jumping on Chloe and covering her mouth.

"Blond we don't know if all the teachers are gone you blond" said Connor still covering Chloe's mouth.

I keep forgetting how we even got into this mess sat in a cupboard with two utter twits oh yes it was this morning wasn't it in maths class.

"School" I said crossing my arms

"Home you nut head" said Taylor trying to strangle me.

"The teachers are krillitain" said Georgina backing up my side

"You watch too much doctor who" said Michael who just didn't want to get punched by Taylor

"Fine if you're that intent on proving your theory (wow Taylor used big words) then let's not leave this building tonight" she said an evil grin on her face.

"That's a bet, we have to tell yasmin though about our plan because she would want to stay to" I said happily excepting her bet

From then on we tried to find the right spot and when the bell went we all hid in the teachers cupboards in groups of three's and a four the groups were.

Stella (me), Connor and Chloe in one cupboard

Taylor, Zach, Georgina and Lauren were in another

And the last were yasmin, Chris, Michael

* * *

l to Taylor + yazzy l

l do u think its time l

l to explore l

l l

l l

l____________________l

I text them it was beginning to feel cramped and Chloe and Connor were not happy bunnies

__________________

l to Stella l

l fine by me l

l l

l from Taylor l

l_________________l

__________________

I to Stella I

I good to go I

I I

I from yazzy I

I_________________I

"were all getting out now so come on" I said fed up with their arguing well that's what u get when a blond and a Goth are in the same room

As we emerged from the small room the classroom light automatically turned itself on but the darkness of the halls outside still looked eerie and it felt like it was penetrating your soul.

The hall lights suddenly turned on aw crap was it a teacher or cleaner or was it the other guys.

I saw something big, black and white flash past the door if I blinked I would of missed it.

"wow what the hell was that" said Connor unlocking the door and running into the halls.

BOOM the scent of fireworks filled the air and I heard Chris and Michael scream (yes Chris and Michael are boys).

We all looked at each other and ran downstairs to the ground floor I looked behind me due to the fact I heard footsteps and hundreds of long black wires were chasing after us.

"we need to run faster" I said in-between breaths I skipped a staircase and jumped over the banister were we ran into Taylor and her group.

"quick run this way" I said in a worried voice

"why what… holy shit" said Taylor in shock as familiar black cables rounded to stair case in front of her all of them quickly turned round and ran frantically looking for their lost friend and trying to get away from the searching black tentacles.

They finally found a room ran inside and switched the lights of and waited after a while they all started to have their own conversations I crawled over to Taylor who was looking shocked.

"I have supplies in my bag upstairs Im gunna go get them if im not back in 10 minutes don't come looking find yasmin and get the hell out ok" I said in a serious voice

"hell no" said Taylor grinning "if it is who we guess then im coming with"

We explained our plan to the group and put Georgina and Connor in charge.

I giggled excitedly Taylor just gave me a weird look "doesn't this feel like a real mission" I said squealing she nodded also looking excited.

We found the right time and legged it out of the room running up the staircase to our right always on the lookout I stopped in shock in the middle of the staircase unable to move frozen as ice.

"what the hell are you doing we need to run" she shouted in a whisper I pointed out the window and she also froze in her steps as right out the window all of my dreams went funny everything went funny and I blacked out.

rk you writin the nxt bit

pls review


	2. Chapter 2 Is that?

R.k: I do not own Naruto

_

Taylor's P.O.V

Left eye twitching: Check

Roll of duck tape: Check

2 Loud mouths: Check

I twisted round to face Georgina, Lauren and Zach. Zach caught sight of the duck tape, I was clutching in my right hand, and he grinned at me knowing exactly what I was going to do. In the cupboard no place to run to since they had to pass me to get to the door. I quickly dove towards Georgina and Lauren quickly covering their mouths in duck tape. Thank fucking God. Peace at last. I smirked as they glared at me; I just shrugged as I did. I jumped about a mile into the air when family reunion came on. I quickly turned it off as my mates where grinning at me, trust them to expect that as my tone. It was a message from the cow that got us into this mess!

To: Taylor + Yazzy,

Do u think its time to explore?

From: Stella

I glanced at the two girls, who where now trying to rip off the tape while letting out whimpers, I turned back to my phone.

To: Stella

Fine by me

From: Taylor

I got up from my crouch, stretching, I waved my hand to my group signalling them to get up. I walked up to George and Lolly. I ripped the duck tape off smirking as they fell to the ground writhing in pain. Yet again I was on the receiving end of the glares; you would have thought I had done something bad! I got up and walked out of the room, they followed me, wait why am I leading. I don't know SHIT about Krill… OH YEAH…Krillitain! I rolled my eyes at the fact they thought the, what ever they are, existed! I smirked, the only reason I'm doing this is for a reason to do an all nighter.

I dawdled along the corridors aiming for the international hall, where we were supposed to meet the others. Yeah we never make it to our destination, Stella and her group launched themselves over the banister on our right, they landed in front of my team, almost landing on us. "Quick, run, this way" Stella quickly said as soon as she recognised us; she had a look of terror mixed with a hint of excitement. "Why what…Holy Shit!" I practically shouted, black wire cables came over the banister towards us, weirdly enough they looked oddly familiar, and it clicked, THEM. I know I looked shocked but hey moving CABLES people! We turned round and started running in the direction my group was heading anyway.

After about 2 minutes of running we finally found a class room to hide in, which we did. We switched the lights off so they would have a hard time finding us. After we were sure we were safe for the time being, everyone went into a group to talk. Stella crawled over to me, "I have supplies in my bag upstairs. I'm gunna go get them. If I'm not back in 10 minutes don't come looking find Yasmin and get the hell out ok?" she murmured into my ear so no one else could hear her plans.

"Hell no" I muttered back with a grin slipping on my face. "If it's who I guess then I'm coming with!"

We quickly told our plan to our group, putting Connor and George in charge. As we slipped out the door I heard Stella giggle, I looked at her weirdly "It fells like a real mission doesn't it?" Stella squealing, my only answer was to nod and look straight a head, I know Stella could tell I was excited. We checked for a clear path, no one at all was around us, we legged it away from the door way to a staircase on our right, and we kept constantly looking making sure we were safe for the time being. Stella randomly stopped, frozen as ice, almost causing me to run into her, "what the hell are you doing we need to run" I said in a stage whisper. She pointed out the window when I looked I also became an icicle.

I glanced at Stella to see her flat out on the floor, I frowned. _How the hell did I not hear her fall?_ I thought while prodding her with the toe of my shoe. I glanced back to the figure out the window, I realised I'd gone back into a habit of tilting my head when confused, so I shook it, crouched down and whispered something into my friends ear. Stella shot up with a blush on her face; I looked at the window to see just the setting sun.

"Hey why was I on the floor? Taylor did you have something to do with it?" Stella went to glare at me but was stopped by the sound of flesh hitting flesh; she looked at me to see my palm was connected to my fore head. I turned round and started walking the way we was heading before. Stella got up following me, I glanced at her only to see excitement, I grinned at her when she looked, and grins from me usually meant trouble. I looked ahead to see my worst nightmare, Chris Michael and Yasmin ahead. God I pitied Yasmin she got stuck with the two utter twats! I caught the glare off Yasmin and soon changed my mind. My survival instincts told me to turn around and run, Stella grabbed me before I could; you see it was my fault Yaz was stuck with them two. Michael saw me and started to scream, and Chris started laughing too loudly for my liking. My grin was back as I pulled out a pen; yup an everyday pen in my hands turns into a weapon.

This reminds me, I'm still in this retarded school uniform! Michael glanced at me warily, as I had randomly stopped to glare at the uniform. Yaz and Stella start discussing what had happened; I pulled out my iPod and started listening to papa Roach- Last resort, loud enough to drown out the useless chatter. After 5 minutes my attention got drawn off by a off white bird, my mouth dropped in shock as I recognised it, I ripped out my ear phones and turned round to the guys. "Stella, Yasmin follow me. Michael and Chris stay here!" I mutter, I grabbed the other two and walked away as fast as possible. Yaz and Stella noticed my grin as I walked into a room and shut the door. The three of us jumped when we heard a massive boom. We ran back to the boys to see them on the floor covered in soot, coughing their brains out. Well because I'm me, I fell over laughing at them.

I scrambled to my feet as we heard foot steps, Michael and Chris, while in a panic, ran into each other and fell back down. I smirked at that before running towards where we left the other five, me and Chris are the fastest there, so we were miles a head. I had no intention of slowing down for them; though I had to stop so I didn't run into the door I slammed it in time so Chris ran into it. I realised some one was behind me, glanced behind me to see on of THEM. I gulped and opened the door and attempted to slide out but was grabbed and yanked back wards. I turned round and came face to face with a pair of red eyes, I did the first thing that came to mind, bite the thing that had hold of me. I was dropped and I dropped to my feet and face my attacker, I was soon doubled over in laughter, yeah I knew Itachi Uchiha was there but it was so dang funny to see his face after I had bit him. I realised I was free so I darted out the door and locked it, wait he's a ninja so how can a bloody door stop him?

I ran past Chris, I ran back to the room where we left the others, with Chris trailing behind me. I walked in like I had walked all the way, the guys looked at me expectantly, "Heh, I took a wrong turn" I said nervously Chris entered after me, I sent off a nervous grin. "Taylor is it me or have you got blood on your teeth?" questioned Zach, who had been stuck with me, Georgina and Lauren in the cupboards, I looked at him blankly,_ how the hell do I have blood on my teeth?...Oh yeah when I bit Itachi, whoops_ I licked the blood off before answering. "What blood Zach?" I said tilting my head in 'confusion' I bared my teeth so he could see, he shook his head clearly confused. I smirked as I slid down a wall to get comfy, I saw Stella with her bag, Must have got it after I got Chris and Michael blown up.

_

Opal it's your turn!

Plz review anything criticism as long as it's not 'Good story' and that's it! We need to know how to improve our stories so help us!


	3. Chapter 3 That bitch! I mean Chris?

Opal Beginnings

**Hi yawl's hopes you've enjoyed everything so far and hope you enjoy this too!**

**Now this chapter may not be s detailed or as long as the others coz I've gotta kinda rush it. Reason? Well I've gotta write 3 chapters for three different fanfics tonight and two of them are carousal to the stories so far and they must be detailed and pain stacking long and the other is this one so I'm gonna try and complete it before my crap computer dies on me-.-**

**So anyways hope you enjoy, I'm gonna try and make the story line come clear to you all. X3**

* * *

_That complete bitch…that complete and utter bitch. She put me with my worst enemy, Why?_

_Because she's a bitch, just an utter bitch, I now officially hate her guts._

"Chris get your paedophileistic hands Offa me!" I shouted at him as he slid his arms under mine his hands fake grabbing at my boobs.

_He always does that the rapist. _

His head landed on my shoulder and he started to squeeze me into a hug.

"But I love you" he whispered into my ear.

I rolled my eyes _not this again_.

"Yeah, my ass" I said

"Okay" he replied with a shrug, he unhooked a hand and started to move it down.

"Michael! Help" I shouted out struggling to get out of his grasp.

Michael got out of his small corner stood up and said "No you scare me"

I rolled my eyes again. _Two complete idiots, stuck with to Baka! One that has a wired obsession with groping me, saying he loves me, playing with my hair and raping me._

_The one shit scared of me for know reason I can think of, besides my constant threats to Chris that is. But everyone including Chris is used to that now ain't they?_

I shook my head, to the situation at hand.

"Chris! Get Offa Me Or else I'll Rip of Your Manhood and Shove It down Michael's Throat!" I screamed, everyone went quite and stopped dead.

_Kami I can only imagine what this looks like, if a teacher comes in now not only will be die of teacher screech but also of embarrassment. Jesus if Taylor was here she'd be dieing of lack of oxygen to brain due to her not being able to stop laughing. _

"So you'll touch it then" said Chris ruining the moment.

I slapped him.

"Right," I said taking hold of the situation "Chris I banish you to a maths paper cupboard, and yes not only are they very ,very small but they -as you have probably guessed- have maths papers in them."

You could see Chris internally screaming, he walked towards one of the two doors one lead into a maths room the other to a study room-we were in the cupboard shared by the two classes.

"Chris," I said -according to Michael's about-to-piss-himself look- menacingly "Wrong door" I crosses my arms and started to tap my foot. Both Chris and Michael looked like they were going to piss themselves now; I was shore Michael actually did.

"Not the tapping of the foot" whispered Michael rocking back n fourth.

Again another eye roll came from me. Chris walked out of the other door. The bell went, _finally_.

I sat on the floor next to Michael, it was quite for a while my phone went off backing the ice.

"I hope this isn't another message from Taylor 'Ha-ha you're with Chris having fun? XD' or 'Hope your using protection XP'" I opened my phone and looked at it "Do you think it's time to explore?" I read out

"Is it from Stella?" asked Michael

"Yup" I said sending a message back "Shit" I said after a while

"What is it?" Asked Michael

"No Credit" I explained shoving my phone into my back pocket. "Let's get Chris .It's time to explore."

We walked outside, went to Chris's cupboard and unlocked it? Chris fell out gasping for air.

"Chris" I said inquisitively "How the hell did you manage to lock yourself in?"

Chris tapped his noise. I rolled my eyes **(A/N I do that a lot around Chris and Michael)**

I walked out of E10 a maths room. Michael scrabbling along behind with Chris's leg in his hand –He was dragging him.

_God I hate math rooms_

I stopped and eyed the stairs meaningfully.

"Hay guys!" I called

"What Yasmin ma'am?" they said in sync. Eye roll.

"Let's take walk down to middle floor"

Chris jumped up which ment that Michael was now on the floor. Me and Chris laughed for a while and then started to walk to the stairs; Michael scrambled of the floor and ran after us.

"Sooooo , how did we get in this situation in the first place?" asked Chris

"Well" I said " Georgina and Stella are convinced the teaches are Killitainey or somethin-" I was cut of by Michael

"Krillitain" he stated

Me and Chris just looked at him, he went red.

"Yeah that thing. So Taylor being Taylor" The boy shivered at her name "She made a bet with Stella, thus we are here."

"Yeah but why did they need us?" said Chris sounding peeved

"Hell knows" I said pocking my head around the corner to see if there were any teachers.

"You know then?" asked Michael

"I Am Not The Sporn Of The Devil!" I shouted

Chris tapped me on the shoulder "What?!" I screamed

He pointed ahead, I turned my head and there, was Taylor.

We walked toward them "That Bitch that complete and utter bitch, she doesn't know the hell she put me through, I'm gonna kill her I'm gonna kill her." I kept reaping under my breath. I stopped and glared at her, she actually looked a bit scared.

Then suddenly she bolted but Stell was ready and grabbed Taylor's arm. Michael screamed and Chris started laughing, I just persisted in shooting her daggers until Stell pulled me aside and started to talk to me.

"Okay" she said in a voice that I recognised she was going to talk really really fast of a really really long time, well it would feel long by the end of it." Fist we saw big black cables then they started to chase us all and me and Taylor thought we had gone crazy or that Georgina had slipped us drugs but then we realised she hadn't and it _was_ Kakuzu so we all hid in a Tech room and then we came looking for my bag that's got supplies in it but I saw Deidara and fainted and then woke up and now were her" She took a deep breath, I just stared at her.

"So" I said trying to decode her resent ramblings "The Akatsuki, are here?" I said a quizzical look on my face.

"Yup! That's what I just said" She panted, and then Stella looked at me weirdly. "Bite me" she said bringing her arm up to my mouth.

I rolled my eyes and did as I was told. Then I dropped her and said "We should really stop doing this"

Stella giggled and said "No"

"Stella, Yasmin follow me. Michael and Chris stay here!" commanded Taylor

Taylor then grabbed us and pulled us into a nearby science room and grinned. We all jumped when we heard a bomb go off outside so we ran back to the boys to see them on the floor covered in soot, coughing their brains out. Taylor being Taylor, she fell on the floor laughing.

Then suddenly Taylor started to run so we all followed, we figured if Taylor was running from it then it was Uber big. Her and Chris where at the front. Taylor reached a door opened it to let herself through then slammed it into Chris; he fell on the floor clutching at his face. Then I stopped dead.

"Itachi Uchiha!" I gasped

Stell stopped to "Wow" She gasped "So there all here"

"I'm guessin so" I nodded

Then we both woke up from our daze to see Taylor, Chris and Michael running out toward W block.

"Let's go" I said

Stella nodded and she lead me to the tech room where everyone was hiding.

When we got in there Taylor was examining her teeth in the window, me and Stell walked up to her.

"Sup?" I said

"Itachi Uchiha" she said simply" I bit him"

"Ow"

"I know" said Taylor Laughing

"So do you think there all here?" asked Stella to Taylor

"Yup!"

"But…Why" I wonded aloud

* * *

**Now you know why we all hate Chris, Please pity me, he is like that in real life, he makes me sick, I come home smelling of him so I go over to Stella's and snuggle so then I smell of her rather than Him, because its usual for me to smell of her so my parents don't suspect anything is going on *gagging* as if with that rape obsessed rapist.**

**By the way there characters are all real people, out little group of friend from school I'll give you a list: X3**

**Taylor= Sp**

**Stella= Seiteki **

**Yasmin= Me**

**Lauren= lolly**

**Georgina= Gorgey**

**Conner= Boy with long hair**

**Chloe= Blond**

**Zach= tall and invincible**

**Chris *shivers*= Rapist**

**Michael= The person in the group nobody likes and we just keep there to not like but kinda sorta luv really, maybe possibly. **

**I now hand this over to Seiteki**

**Okay thanks please review and luv you all. X3**

**Opalxxxxxx **


	4. Chapter 4 Plan A!

**We do not own Naruto or any other crap mentioned**

Here we are again back in our little cupboard and what's worse oh yeah were waiting for an extremely

evil organization of sexy (dead) bastards (well in the anime there dead now well except for tobi who…)

shut up this is my thinky time so piss off (ok im sorry I was just..) leaving, you were just leaving. Now oh

yes and what's worse than that is were staying for a bloody weekend I wish I just gave up on the dare.

After barley escaping last night and then coming back the next night with, with paintball guns.

"Stella" whispered Connor quietly "how are we meant to fight bombs, puppets, sharingan, a fish, a guy

with 5 hearts, an immortal swearing guy, rinigan and a paper aeroplane with water pistols and paintball

guns"

"well I don't really know this time were meant to knock for each other so were waiting Taylor then we

will go for yazzy then were supposed to try to capture one and ask questions see we need to know how

they got here some specifics on that and then" I was interrupted by a knock but it's way too early for

them to come knocking they said 8 but its 7 there's gona be teachers around I slowly opened the door to

find a tallish man standing there I couldn't make out the face but then I was in some weird dream world

with Chloe and Connor they were on crosses and I was stood in the background it was like that episode

with kakashi he was asking which one was our leader Chloe squealed after about the third stab.

"its Stella the one over there" she said weekly not being able to look me in the eye. The genjutsu s

topped he walked slowly towards me and I felt a stabbing pain in the back off my head *blackout*.

"stelly would you kindly WAKE UP" I heard screamed down my ear .

I was lay down on the floor with Taylor and yasmin crowded over me.

"ow my aching head" I mumbled to myself "WOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ITACHI"I shouted I got hit over t

he head and shushed at TWICE.

"helloo Stella has your brain gone walkabout" said Taylor sarcastically "the Akatsuki are on our tail"

"But we've come up with a plan" said yazzy excitedly

"Spill da beans" I said excited

"Well were going to find hidan and kakuzu then split them up hidan will be tailing us and you will get as

far away from here as physically possible then get captured" they paused for my reaction.

"GET CAPUTRED BY KAKUZU ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME WHAT IF IT GOES ALL WRONG AND HE KILLS ME DID YOU THINK ABOUT THAT" I paused to breath

"we were gunna make Chloe but you could bide us time you wont blab"

"at least we hope not" interrupted Taylor

"you can use your *smirk* womanly charms on them" at this point taylor burst out laughing and I

decided to walk off and just as if it was planned hidan and kakuzu were walking up the stairs as I

rounded the corner.

"here they come I'll distract kakuzu you do whatever you want to do with hidan" I shouted to them and

ran past them screaming.

"KAKUZUS GOT NO PENIS" I ran as fast as I could my plan worked kakuzu was following me I ran round

and round the school until I ran right into him he made himself like stone and it did feel like running into

a brick wall and once again I was knocked out I awoke when they threw a bucket of freezing cold water

on me I looked round to see them all in front of me well all except hidan.

"And who are you?" said pein

"im Stella" I said timidly

"What village sent you to spy on us" he said inquisitively

"oh im not from one of the hidden villages im from the land known as the united kingdom and I wasn't,

we weren't spying I made a bet which I did lose in the end damn you doctor" I answered

"why do you have a weapon" he said oh wait im meant to be buying time aren't I.

"tacos"

"what ?"

"penuts"

"just answer the question"

"ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring BANANAPHONE BOOP BO DI DO DI DOO" I just hope im buying

enough time.


	5. Chapter 5 Let there be light!

S-p: Hi, I don't own Naruto or any of the other junk that might be mentioned!

_

Chapter 5

Taylor's P.O.V

I gave a silent snicker as I heard Stella yell "Kakuzu's got no penis!" I saw Hidan fall over laughing as Kakuzu gave chase, I glanced at Yasmin and gave her our sign, she ran forward and hit a knock out pressure point in Hidan's neck, and hey it worked! Connor and Zach dove forward catching the knocked out immortal, before he could make any noise by hitting the floor, we dragged him to a music room (A/N: they soundproof the rooms, seen as though they have drums in there.) I nodded at Yasmin, and she poured water on Hidan successfully waking him up, he obviously went to yell at us but it failed as me and Zach had tied his hands and feet together and did a replay of the other night, duck tape over his mouth. You know the surprising thing about it though; yet AGAIN I was on the receiving end of a glare! I smirked right back, it's like I'm immune to glares now!

"If you don't answer our questions say good bye to your three pronged scythe!" I murmured to him, loud enough for everyone else to hear as well of course. Lauren brought out his scythe and walked over to the window, I received a series of quick nods from the Jashinist. I glanced at Lauren to see her running her gaze other Hidan's awesome scythe _Okay maybe I wouldn't have chucked it out the window, it's too awesome_ I thought to myself. I peeled the tape off of Hidan's mouth gently as possible; I mean we don't want him attracting attention. "Why are you here and who are you?" Georgina asked before I could

"I don't fucking know and I'm Hidan and I'm immortal, you bitch" was the immortals reply. I frowned; I really wanted to use my gun on him, no fair. Can't hurt the prisoner, or he might not answer my questions. "Where are the others you came with?" questioned Chloe, "Eh well the fucking door had a blasted R1 on it" he answered.

"How did you get here?" Chris asked, hey wait aren't I supposed to be the one that interrogates him? Oh well I don't have to do any work! "Tobi tried out a shitting jutsu" said the albino "Who's Tobi?" I asked, _Hey we need to keep up the guise we don't know them! _

"A bastard college of mine, who is a complete fucking goofball" was his only answer "I know the feeling" I muttered glancing at Chris and Michael. I heard Hidan chuckle, Oh crap he heard me! "I thought only girls wore jewellery" I stated, only because his laugh was freaking me out! "Eh? _This_ is a necklace to my great God Jashin and…Blah, blah, blah" I switched off, I've always hated R.E, though I'm in Gifted and talented for it. Whoops off subject. I looked at Hidan "AWESOME" was the only thing I said, I saw a grin spread across his face, "So would you like a fucking necklace like this?" Hidan questioned me, I nodded. He smirked at me.

"So why didn't you leave last night?" Michael questioned, while my gaze come up to meet his violent purple eyes "We was waiting for you to come back" he muttered, his eyes flicked away, is it me or does he sound like a stalker or something? I remembered my mission.

"What are you planning on doing?" Zach questioned, my eyes narrowed at Hidan, they could be planning anything. My eyes relaxed back to a curious stare, I knew he wouldn't notice he was too bothered about his scythe to pay any attention to my emotions. "Getting back home" he answered, I nodded and walked back to were the other were waiting for me to finish, they heard our conversation, I mean wouldn't you want to listen as well? I nodded at them it was time for the final stages. "Sorry about this Hidan but its part of our plan." I muttered before recovering his mouth with duck tape, great another glare. I snagged Hidan's scythe off Lauren and quickly cut off Hidan's head, ignoring the looks of shock from the other guys, and girls.

I ran to the room where Hidan told us the akatsuki where gathered. An I.T room huh? I approached the door to see how the interrogation was going, not too much surprise alls I heard was 'Do you like waffles?' song. I kicked the door open and launched Hidan's head into the room after ripping off the tape for maximum pain possible screaming "LET THERE BE LIGHT!" Stella shot up from her place on her floor and ran out the door, while laughing at a bible quote (I'm not religious nor do I mean any offence), Lauren and Zach launched a barrage of paint balls into the room. I ran into the hallway with Zach, Lauren and Stella following, I nodded to my right when you saw a piece of string fall. We dove round the corner as even more paint balls spread across the floor making it nearly impossible to run across, oh and anyone there at the time would have been covered in paint. I smirked as Yasmin came out of her hiding place and followed us. Well we have our info and Stella back, the Akatsuki have… super awesome powers…that… can… kill us… We are so gunna kick ass! Not.


	6. Chapter 6 I am not a girly man!

**Opal Beginnings,**

**Okay hope your enjoying it so far and hope you enjoy this bit too, even though I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing, nor have I read all of last chapter so you're in for a bumpy ride.**

* * *

Yasmin's P.O.V

_I wonder, am I far enough away to survive?_

Stella had gone to the loo, Connor had gone also, and so since the toilets were kinda next to M block (English, Geography, PSE and language) they had agreed to do a once over. Zack and Lauren had gone on patrol in E block (maths and science) and Chris and Chloe were doing W block (all the fun stuff music, Tec, Art, cooking ect.) Michael and Georgina had gone to do the Library international hall and canteen, probably they where hungry and wanted to get some lolly pops from the Library. So, for one reason or another we had all been split into 2 man teams.

Me and Taylor where back at HQ –the sound proof music room. Taylor was sitting at the drums with an evil look in her eye and drum sticks in her hands; I made sure I wasn't within 4 meters of her at all times, this had its advantages: One I couldn't get slapped from this far away, but it also had it's disadvantages: I could still get hit by a drum stick or, one of her evil rigged pens. I slowly move back another meter or so and then behind a computer desk.

_Few, safe. _

And just as I thought that a drum stick came flying at me with tremendous speed and hit my fore head.

"Ow." I said

Taylor looked at my rubbing my read forehead and laughed.

"Hay, spaz, I've thought of something" she said getting up from her seat to retrieve her lost drum stick.

"And that is?" I said handing her the drum stick and giving her an evil look.

"What is it with people giving me evil looks!?" She exclaimed sounding genuinely clueless.

"Well maybe," I said as if talking to a child "it's because you're evil" I nodded

She looked at me "Good point."

I rolled my eyes. "You're so childish."

"You're the queen of the typo fairies" she stated levelly

And with our little conversation over, it was time to get to business.

"So, this idea of yours." I said "Dose it have anything to do with cake?"

Taylor looked at her feet. "Okay then, I have another plan!"

I moved my hand in little circling motions, gesturing that she should say it now.

"Well we could get some duck tape and some mouthwash, then we could get some dried lemons and-"Thankfully, Taylor was cut off by Chris bursting through the door.

"They got Chloe!" He shouted

Me and Taylor looked at each other.

"Shit." We said in unison

_**Chris's flashback**_

_If he could just get past the two bodyguards without them noticing, he could acquire his target._

_Chris slowly walked through the crowds of emo corner (the gathering place of all emo's and most awesome people in the school). _

_Just a couple more meters without being seen and he was there. He crept past the remaining people and the two heavily armed bodyguards. Chris leapt._

"_Chris" said a not very surprised, but pissed Yasmin "Would you kindly mind getting offa me?"_

"_But I love you! Do you love me?" said Chris from behind Yasmin. _

"_Yes" admitted Yasmin. This was the usual drill, exactly the same word each time._

"_Will you go out with me?" pleaded Chris._

_And as she did every time Yasmin said "no."_

_Taylor suddenly appeared from behind a random person watching the scene-that seemed as if it was from a soap opera._

"_Chris, get the hell away from her!" Yelled Taylor charging towards him with a pen._

"_I'm off!" said Chris as he detached himself from Yasmin and legged it, Taylor just behind._

_Stella walked up to Yasmin with some cake._

"_Some shit bodyguard you were" said Yasmin_

"_Yeah well, Chloe had cake."_

_**End of-Oh, wait wrong flash back, sorry! *embarrassed* **_

_Chris and Chloe walked down the bottom floor hall of the W wing. Nothing seemed to be happening; Theses Akatsuki Yasmin, Taylor and Stella had talked about, where nowhere to be seen. _

_A teacher walked past the two making there way down the hall._

"_Sooooo, Chloe." Said Chris_

"_Get away you rapist." Said Chloe looking straight forward and sweating –Chloe liked Chris, really liked him, he knew that, she knew that, so Chris used it to his advantage. _

"_Do you love me?" asked Chris smiling _

_Chloe went red "No!"_

_Chris suddenly froze in the middle of the hall._

"_Chloe, did we just walk past a teacher?"_

_Chloe turned around. "I think, we did"_

"_Chloe run!" yelled Chris _

_But it was too late; a guy was behind them his arms extended out from his body by black cables._

_Chris and Chloe ran ran as fast as they could but it wasn't fast enough. The hands grabbed Chloe and wrapped around her._

"_Chris!" she cried out._

_But Chris was still running, he looked around and said "I'll get help okay you'll be fine, you'll be fine!" _

_**End of the right Flashback**_

"Okay Chris, were do you think they took her?" asked Taylor

"Erm, I don't know. R1, maybe?" answered Chris

"No" I interrupted "They wouldn't have taken Chloe there."

"Why not?" asked Taylor

"Because Baka-"I was cut of by to a shoe hitting my head

"I'm not a Baka! You're a Baka, Baka!" shouted Taylor at me.

"What's a Baka?" asked Chris puzzled

"Idiot" We reapplied in sync.

The girls where glaring at each other with evil eyes.

"Oh, anyways, why not to R1?"

"Because" I explained "We have already infiltrated that base, and we know where it is. So it only makes sense to move to a different location"

"So Where then?" asked Taylor putting her shoe back on.

That question was answered by Stella and Connor bursting through the door and screaming "The Wooden Steps!"

"What is this burst through the door Olympics?" asked Taylor rolling her eyes

"Probably" I reapplied.

Stella looked at the two of us "Did you here me? There at the wooden steps, they got Chloe!"

"Old news" I said "Come on Taylor, let's go and save Chloe"

"No fucking way!" Shouted Taylor

"I'll give you lollies" I waved a strawberry and cream lolly in front of her.

Taylor went to grab it but she missed. "How the hell!?" She screamed

"I've been practicing." I said smiling

Taylor gave me an evil look; her lolly supply had run out days ago and -somehow- I had managed to find one of her favourites.

"Fine." She sulked

"I'm coming too!" Shouted Stella going for the door

Me and Taylor spun round "No!" we shouted

"But whyyyy?" Wined Stella

"Because you'll get caught." Explained Taylor

"And, Deidara will be there" I said absentmindedly

Taylor slapped me and Connor and Chris were tying to pull Stella away from the door.

"What the hell did ya tell her that for!" yelled Taylor between screams of - "Deidara!"

"Sorry! Just kinda, slipped out." I said a sorry look on my face.

Taylor rolled her eyes and sighed. "Chris, Connor"

They both saluted with the hand they weren't using to hold back Stella.

", you put Stella on a leash and go get the others, me and yaz are gonna go get Chloe."

"Okay" they both struggled to say.

"Come on then, lets go save the blond with braces." Said Taylor

"What braces? **(Taylor your getting present day mixed up with the fanfic!)" **I asked puzzled

"Eerrrr, I don't know. Nothing ignore me **(Yeah, well she isn't blond anymore either! And ha! You just broke the fourth wall!)" **Said Taylor as if some higher power had just spoken to her

"Yeah…whatever, lets go **(* Random mumblings about the forth wall*)**"

_**When the two girls reach the Large Wooden Steps **_

_*Before I go on with telling you this tale of amazing not-braking-the-fourth-wall-ness, I'm going to explain to you what the 'Big/ Large wooden steps' are. Well they are largely… Big wooden steps, but there's much more to them .They are huge and they face the international hall only there' like a big screen across the middle keeping the two apart, The LWS's are where a whole year sit for assembly's and on one side is the canteen, the other is two floor halls, the LWS's also have railings with glass between them along the sides and back.(all the banisters and railings in the school are like this) The LWS's also lead up to the 3__rd__ floor. God I wish you could put pictures on .*_

We both creeped up to the large wooden steps, we could clearly see Chloe tied up sitting on the steps with the Akatsuki stood around her.

"We need a distraction." Said Taylor crouching behind the glass "Something that involves excellent tactics and dedicated personnel with no loss of life…Yasmin take one for the team."

"What!? But I thought you said no loss of life!?" I protested

"I ment my life, Now go."

"Oh whatever, anything's better than being your lackey" I said running from behind the glass with a paintball gun.

"Deidara's a girly man! Sasori's an Irish pirate! Pains Nagato! Kohana is awesome! Tobi is Madara Uchiha! Kisame is a paedophile fish! Itachi is a weasel! Hidan is secretly gay with Deidara and Kakuzu! Zetsu has both male and female parts and Kakuzu is…" I paused for breath and to think of something to say about Kakuzu "…is just old." I finished

"Wow yaz…" said Taylor from behind the glass railing." Good distraction."

"I am not a girly man!"

"How the hell am I Irish? What is Irish?"

"What!?"

"Thank you."

"Sssshhhh! Nobody is supposed to know that yet!"

"Can't deny it."

"Tsukoyomi!"

"The fuckin hell I am!"

"Actually he controls the downstairs so were-sadly- male .**Damn straight! **.No you're not. **Shut up Sue!**"

"91 actually."

I passed out on the floor.

When I woke up Taylor was tied up next to me glaring at Itachi. We where on the wooden steps, but wait where was Chloe?

"Where's Chloe?" I asked groggily

"They let her go" said Taylor ", apparently we're more valuable. And they wanted her to tell the others." She pointed at the 3rd floor corridor. There was all the gang, everyone, and Stella attached a dog harness.

"Ha" I smiled

"What?" asked Pain

"Oh nothing. Just, you fell right into our trap." I said desperately bluffing; I was the best at that, the best in the world. I could bluff my way to hell and back.

The Akatsuki looked around.

"What trap?" asked Deidara

"You'll just have to wait and see now wont you sweet hart." I said smiling, Taylor looked at me, the real plan had started and Taylor knew not to interrupt me, she had her part to play. Just let me talk distract them, I was good at that, just let me talk.

Stella went red with anger and lunged; Chris Connor Michael and Zack had trouble keeping her back.

_Probably because of the 'sweet hart' and the Fact I just pushed my breasts out and some of the boy's are staring. Distract them, remember distract them. Talk. _

"Tell me now Bitch." Said Deidara

"Fine." I said beckoning him with my finger.

He leaned in closer.

_Stella please don't hate me forever for what I am about to do, distracting, remember, distracting. _

Deidara got closer and closer. Then I pushed my head forward and kissed him, our lips were connected for a couple of brief seconds, then he jerked his head back.

"The hell?" shouted Deidara.

_Stell, please don't kill me, this isn't exactly my idea of a good time either. _

"Am I good kisser?" I asked putting on my good girl face.

Stella screamed and smashed through the glass railing with no trouble. The boys were pulled forward and forced to let go, for if they didn't they would fall onto the steps below and brake there necks.

Stall reached into her back pocket and pulled out a Konaha head band.

"This means war!!!" she screamed

Taylor was laughing so hard that she began to roll down the steps.

_So she had done her job, with great success. We were__free._

I brought my hands in front of me and sure enough the rope had been cut, I was free.

At that very moment Stella came up towards me and butted me straight on the head. I looked into eye angry eyes.

_So I guess I'm the Gaara. _I thought just as I was passing out.

* * *

**Okay so that was the longest chapter I have ever written in my life. 11 pages long on word! I'm pleased. **

**Anyways hope you liked! **

**Review! Please, just so we know that people do actually read this.**

**I now hand this over to Seiteki. X3 **


	7. Chapter 7 In which i spelt cereal wrong

**Hello again back to me FYI im in da middle or writing a new fanfic it's a Naruto death note crossover now enjoy this chapter**

She blacked out and the rest of the Akatsuki jumped into action ive never felt this angry before not even when they did a light yagami on me, tricked me and hid my mello drawings on me i was literally blinded with anger when i could see again all the Akatsuki were on the floor writhing in pain well all except deidara who i avoided and konan who was still sat down filling her nails.

"wow nice distraction from yasmin" said Taylor who was the only one of our group not hiding in the corner gaping at me.

"come on lets go" i said the depretion of life kicking back in if i have good dreams they can go either way i can feel uber deprest or happy "Chris grab yasmin".

He ran over obeying my every word Taylor couldn't stop smirking after she saw the blood dripping from my headband and yasmin head.

"you do know she might have brain damage" said Taylor pointing at yasmins head as she dangled from Chris's arm.

I stopped and looked at her "do you think she can get anymore brain damage" i said smirking

"You're probably right" she said as she turned back to her strawberry and cream lollypop.

We went into the other hall with the comfy seats we all had bags on us and because it was the weekend we got out sleeping bags some of us lay reading others huddled into two's and talked me and Taylor went locking the doors with the key's we found and went to sit in our sleeping bags.

"so the Akatsuki" said Taylor excitement in her voice.

"our dreams come true" i said solemnly

"come on Stella aren't you excited about it its deidara its really them" that was when it hit me i started filling up and crying hardly Taylor gave me a big hug and i cried into her shoulder and every one joined in the hug Taylor then tried and failed to free herself from the hug.

"what's the matter" she said when the crying had become less violent "they don't look like tears of joy to me"

"before they were just anime characters when they died it was just part of the anime but now we can see them and touch them there real lives with real hopes and dreams they see and live and breathe like us and that's what's wrong it's not write for them to die there really alive just imagine the pain it feels to die like they do" i said through sobs.

We all had a chat and went back to our sleeping bags and went back to talking to each other or reading our books or trying to sleep by this time it was well after 3am.

"drrrrrr" i made my purring like sound

"imagining mello or deidara _again" _ said Taylor

"mmm Motorola" i said smirking we laughed "if anything happens to any of us i'll do anything in my power to delete them (haha mikami moment)"

"don't worry if someones in trouble we'll just get yasmin to kiss deidara again" yasmin sat up after taylors comment.

"ugh what happend" she said dazed and comfuzed

"THAT WAS MENT TO BE MY FIRST KISS BITCH" i screamed

"AND YOU RUIND THE PLAN SPAZ" screamed taylor

"look im sorry could you quiet down ive got a headache" she said putting her hand on her head

"head butt her again" said taylor angrily i smiled and head butted her again

"come on lets get some rest" i said pulling the covers over my head trying to hide the tears rolling down my cheeks

I awoke to the mumbling of voices i sat up and looked down over the seats to see Lauren, Zach and Chloe awake and scoffing down cereal i strained to hear them and lay back down hoping they hadn't noticed me.

"i didn't know stella could be so aggressive" said chloe fear in her voice

"come on chloe she met her dream dude and yazzy kissed him you would've punched her one too wouldn't you" said lauren thank god i have someone on my side

"im surprised she didn't rape him while he was next to her" said zach laughing thanks zack

"should we wake them up now" said chloe yawning i decided to sit up then

"yawwwwn morning guys" i said jumping over the rows and falling over connor and chris who were still asleep. I landed in a heap on the floor lauren handed me a bowl of cereal and started to munch down on the rice crispy's. After about half an hour we were all awake and munching cereal.

We then had a large arguement about were we were gunna get dressed we decided to get dressed behind a large curtain one at a time we pinned down chris when the girls got changed and hid our eyes when chris got changed we had come up with a plan to befriend them and once again i was bate...

**Lol lol loooooool der u go so whats da plan? and how will it unfold? will it all go to plan or will one of us die? seriously pls someone tell me im excited **

**xxxstellyxxx**


	8. plan S epically fails!

I do not own Naruto! ...or cake

_

Chapter 8

Taylors P.O.V

Tobi was keeping a respectable distance between him and Deidara. Deidara looked rather ticked off so I was wishing Tobi good luck.

You know what I don't understand? Why the hell can't the AKATSUKI sense our chakra?! Hmm maybe it's 'cuz we don't have chakra…Oh well a problem I seriously can't be bothered with. Oh yeah, Tobi, Deidara, our plan with Stell as the bait. I pressed call on my mobile, knowing what would happen, I let it buzz 19 times, knowing exactly how long that would take, we had just activated plan S. Yeah we couldn't be bothered doing plan A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q or R, and yes we did come up with that many plans, Chris really wanted to do plan S though, Dunno why, I only came up with 5 short ones, the rest kept them but they were classed as back up plans, too bad I really wanted to eat cake.

Plan S (from what I know):

Step 1: Stella dresses as Tobi (cosplay gear we have that we brought with us!)

Step 2: Capture Tobi after Deidara blows him up

Step 3: Stell takes Tobi's place with Deidara

Step 4: Stella causes Major diversion with the Akatsuki members

Step 5: We knock out as many as possible!

Step 6: Tie them up and run like hell!

Step 7: eat cake!

Let's flash back to the start!

Stella walked out the storage, wearing the akatsuki cloak, zipped all the way to the top, she grinned at us and pulled on her mask, I frowned, she sounded nothing like Tobi, That's were me, Georgina, Chloe, Yasmin and Connor come in, we had watched Naruto, so we could change her voice so it suited it. After 5 minutes we had set the voice changer and fit it so no one could spot it. I grinned at her, "Hey Stella You will be going to Deidara, you know, so you HAVE to act like Tobi!" I ordered.

"And she doesn't act like a mental retard anyway?" questioned Zach, Connor smirked as Stella nodded in agreement. We walked outside the room, waiting to activate our plan. Stella's 'senses' knew exactly where Deidara was at the moment (coughstalkercough) As we walked out the room, Tobi went flying past, a trail smoke following him, an explosion curtsey of Deidara. "Tobi wanna lolly pop? Come with me and you'll get one!" Yasmin said pulling out a lolly pop from her pocket. Georgina and Zach grabbed my arms as I realised it was one of MINE and had launched myself at Yasmin to get it back.

Tobi got off the floor and walked towards us his hand held out for the lolly. Stella got in the place where Tobi had landed; we shot back into the room Tobi darting after us to get the lolly. Tobi had stuck the lolly under his mask, sucking it silently (A/N: NOT THAT WAY YOU PERVS!) I had stopped glaring a while ago as I realised it was my enemy, the yellow lolly pop! I smirked as I pulled out all the yellow ones (trust me there was a load!) that I hadn't ate and never would, I gave them to Tobi realising he wouldn't complain about getting only yellow ones. I peeked over the window in the door to see Stella chatting to Deidara, who still looked ticked. How the Hell, did he NOT notice Tobi had 'shrunk'?

End of flash back!

Okay how the hell could Tobi eat ten lolly pops in under a minute?! And there was me thinking Stella was the only one who could eat that fast. I frowned I realised the next step of our plan, we pulled out a mobile, it was one out of a pair, and it had a radar like thing that would lead us to the other one, which Stella had. I nodded at the others who followed. When we stopped we saw the doors that lead into the international hall. I sneaked up to the door that had been left open, most likely by 'Tobi' and Deidara when they entered as they were the last ones in. I phoned Stella, I saw the boys creeping closer to the door to get a better look inside, Stella stood up to activate our plan, as she walked down the steps in the middle, Deidara was coming up them, Stella, being the idiot she is, tripped, wait ain't that, Yaz's job? My eyes widened and Deidara's hands landed on her…assets.

Deidara froze "Tobi why do you have boobs?" Deidara's voice came out quiet. I saw Stella freeze, stand up and opened up her cloak quickly, she was wearing a Bikini under it. I saw them all freeze, the plan! ...wait is this why Chris wanted to do plan S? We launched ourselves into the room and started knocking them out and tying them up, we had left Chloe with Tobi, just in case. I had took pein, whose eyes had narrowed, for some reason he DIDN'T expect me to jump him and hit the main knock out point in the neck with a pin. He fell to the floor. I quickly tied him up with a piece of thick coarse rope that would really hurt if you tried to struggle to escape. When I looked around I was pretty surprised, all of the akatsuki had been tied up and knocked out, it was pretty surprising, mainly because Stella had knocked out _Deidara_ you know one of the two main obsessions in life, the other being Mello from Death note.

I frowned, there was a problem with this, and how would the Akatsuki be so easily caught. "…well shit…it was a trap" I spoke the others had heard me and was looking at me quizzically. At that moment the world wavered, revealing the fact that we were surrounded by the Akatsuki. I turned round to Chris "This was your fault for suggesting such a shit plan" I growled at him, he rolled his eyes at me, my eye twitched and I launched myself at him. The akatsuki looked slightly bewildered, except for the more emotionless people of the akatsuki like Pein Konan, Itachi, Kakuzu and Sasori. I second later my hands had fit around Chris's neck; I pulled him forward and kneed him in the…sensitive area.

"I do not need to be MORE mentally scared then I already am, with Stella's drawing of boys" I growled now shaking the boys head back and forth "Hey I never drew anything bad!" denied Stella "Yeah sure and Santa exists" me and Yasmin spoke sarcastically at the same time. What we did not expect was "But, Santa DOES exist" came a meek reply from behind us, we turned round to see Chloe, bridal style in Tobi's arms. I instantly face palmed, due to my friend's retardedness. "Sorry to tell you this Chloe, but Santa a story to get Children to behave and go to sleep on time" Connor said, seen as though I was too busy, laughing and swearing at the same time. Stella, Yasmin, Georgina and the other had fallen over laughing.

"Um guys, have you forgot, we are surrounded by a group of people most likely willing to kill us. Oh and we have run out of cake" As I finished I checked to make sure the cake wrapper thingies were still hidden from view, while I could hear screaming from my last comment. "Hm it appears we couldn't complete step 6 or 7" I murmured "Well I skipped step 6" I added after a moment of thought, unfortunately the others heard me and I was soon on the receiving end of glares, I shrugged in return "You should have known better to leave ME with something SUGAR PACKED" I said with empathise on certain words. The others hung their heads in shame as they realised exactly what they had done, left a cake with a sugar addict and expected it to all be left. But from my point of view that's a _GOOD _idea, mainly because I'm the sugar addict

_

Yo Opal your turn! Just review please anything would be awesome! Even if it's a flame!


	9. Chapter 9 my horney shines brightest

**Due to opals crappy computer she has passed on her chap to the one and only me!!!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

Stella's P.O.V

We all looked up into the eyes of the vicious murders that were about to probably kill us but i could feel something building up inside me no my friendliness to

"****!!!" I panted heavily and nearly collapsed from lack of oxygen (if anyone could read that give yourself a cybercookie) deidara gave me a bewildered look what then happened was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life I began to giggle uncontrollably it was my dirty giggle i put the tip of my finger in my mouth and began to bit it still giggling taylor and yasmin narrowed there eyes and looked at each other then at me.

"stella" they said in a warning voice

"stop thinking of alec naked" said Connor an eruption of laughter broke out and i was left glaring at them tapping my foot this was a bad mistake at that moment we all stopped laughing just in time to hear pein.

"grab them" he said pointing to us all.

Because i had my back turned on deidara he grabbed me round the waist and yanked me up onto his shoulder i didn't see anyone else get grabbed maybe they escaped.

"deidara guess what... i can see your ass" i said trying to catch him off guard

"nice try but im wearing a cloak" he said his dreamy voice swimming round my mind

"humph, im not as good as the others they have strength and smarts but you know alls I have is my art"

"that is exactly how i feel they all have something great but im stuck with my art no one ever listens to me"

"how bout we run away just me and you"

"but what about your friends?"

"who cares about them" he put me down and looked me right in the eyes

"im in" he said "so which was is the exit" i kneed him in the man bits and he dropped to the ground like a rock i stood over him and looked down.

"That's your one flaw deidara" I knelt down and stroked his face "you need to trust your friends more work as a team not just one individual" i stood up to walk off but he grabbed my leg i fell hard on my elbow and heard a loud crack i screamed in pain deidara immediately jumped up and put his arms round me tears of pain rolling down my face he cradled me one arm under my back the other under my legs i looked up at him angrily.

"grrr that was my typing arm jerk!!!" i shouted at him he looked down at me confused "how am i supposed to go on facebook now huh?"

"what are you talking about?!" he shouted

"get off" he let go and with my other hand I pushed myself up "yeh you did this to me and suddenly your all smoochy smoochy lovey dovey humpy humpy sex! Well that's not gona work on me bucko"

"oh yeah?"

"yes"

"are you sure?"

"yes i am sure"

"cuz i don't think so"

"oh yeah prove it" these happened to be the wrong words at this moment in time because he spun round me his chest digging into my back and breathed heavily onto my neck his warm breath tickling my spine i breathed heavily trying to hold back my lets just say noises :D.

"are you still sure" he whispered into my neck

"uh hu" i squeaked he bit me hard on my neck and i moan loudly and leisurely it was the wrong time to because after my moan i saw Taylor and the others gaping at me and deidara.

"erm hi" was alls i could say

"i win, cya" deidara whispered into my ear i turned round just in time to see the black cloak disappear round the corner.

"does this mean i can have alec" asked Chloe bluntly

"no" i replied immediately

"Stella why is your arm bleeding" asked Conner "you're not going emo are you"

"i hurt my arm im cold im covered in blood and I WANT ALEC!!! WAAAA" I sat on the floor shouting the others just ignored me but when i opened my eyes all the Akatsuki apart from deidara were stood behind them and konan was healing my arm.

"ARG RUN THERE BEHIND YOU" i screamed

"oh no there not" said Georgina everyone glared at her "sorry"

"We've talked to them and they are only stuck here so we have agreed to house them until they find a way to get back" said Taylor evilly

"And we've already decided who everyone is going with" said yasmin evilly grinning i gulped scared they told me who everyone was with.

Taylor-pein, konan

Yasmin- Itachi, kisame

Georgina- zetsu, tobi

Connor- hidan, kakuzu

This left me with deidara and sasori to which i started screaming yess.

"first we gotta find them some normal clothes" i said happily

"they gotta have some in school" said Chloe dumbly

A couple of hours later it was morning and we'd found clothes for the Akatsuki they were showing off to each other while me and deidara were still arguing.

"that was not a fair win"

"so you admit it was a win"

"no whatever it was it just wasn't fair"

"it was so fair and i won"

"no, no it just wasn't" he tried to spin round me again but I ducked and spun my leg round so i knocked him over he immediately pushed me from my crouched position and pinned me to the floor

"nice try" he said grinning "pined ya" I twisted my leg round his and got him down but once again he got me down "pined ya again"

"no, no, no were not turning this into the lion king" said Taylor

"we both looked up at her and grinned"


End file.
